


A Difficult Time

by CrissieB



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Love, Malec, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissieB/pseuds/CrissieB
Summary: Alec is injured while fighting demons with Jace. It is the worst type of Injury and no one is sure what to do. Not even Magnus. Can Magnus get him back?





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus was away and Jace and Alexander had found themselves in the middle of fighting demons.  
It was nothing that they had not gone through before.

Jace swung his sword and slashed the demon as it had flung Alec into the wall. It must have had some power because Alec had dropped and was unconscious.

Jace checked his vital signs, he was not dead. He picked him up and through him over his shoulder carrying him out of the tunnel before calling Max.

Max answered, “Hey uncle Jace.”  
Jace was breathing hard, “I need a portal, your dads hurt.”  
Within seconds a portal appeared and Jace carried Alec through reappearing in the lounge room of the apartment. 

Raf was in the kitchen and Max was standing in the lounge room as Jace placed him down on the couch and collapsed beside him.

Raf bought over a tea towel and some ice. He looked at Jace, “What happened.”  
Jace was looking at him, “He hit his head and collapsed. He hasn’t woken up.”  
Max checked his vital signs. “He seems ok”  
Jace placed his hand around his head and noticed blood on his hand.  
Jace took a closer look, there was a gash about 3cm long.  
Max used magic to stop the bleeding and Jace sat staring. There was a huge lump on the back of his head.  
Raf looked at Max, “You should call Papa. Dad is going to have a shocker of a headache when he wakes up.”  
Max shook his head, “I can’t. He has gone to the Seelie Court and wont be back until tomorrow night.”  
Raf handed Jace a drink, “Do you want me to call Aunt Clary?”  
Jace shook his head. “No I will call her.” He sat beside Alec and moved his fringe.  
Max smiled, “Don’t worry Uncle Jace, we will look after him.”  
Jace stayed for a while. Alec looked like he was peacefully asleep.  
Jace looked at Max and Raf, “If there is any change call me straight away.”  
Max and Raf nodded. Jace called Clary and headed home.  
Max sat beside him, “ Do you think we should draw on his face.”  
Raf laughed, “ Maybe”  
Max smiled, “We won’t get another chance”  
Raf smiled, “Maybe we should shave his eyebrows”  
Max laughed, “Papa will kill us”  
Max moved his hand down his Dads face and Raf went and pulled out a blanket and covered him with it.  
Raf looked at Max, “I’ll stay with him for a few hours and then we will swap”  
Max nodded, “Just wake me when you want to crash, Or if anything happens”  
Max went to bed and Raf turned on the television watching midnight horror movies.  
Raf always thought they were comedies and never understood how the mundanes found them so scary.  
He refreshed the wash cloth and wiped Alec’s forehead watching as his chest rose and fell with every breath.  
Three hours later and Raf gave Max a shove. “Your up buddy. No change”  
Max walked out and changed the channel to music videos and laughed as Raf had drawn on Alec’s face. ‘Raf was here!’  
Max wrote on the other cheek, ‘So waz Max’.  
The sun had started to come up and Max had fallen asleep after finishing the ice cream tub.

As he woke Raf was standing beside him smiling at Max’s art work. “Any change?”  
Max shook his head, “No”

Raf leaned in and shook Alec, “Dad!” still there was nothing. Raf looked at Max, I do not like this at all. He has slept solid for at least 6 hours, “He should be making some noise, at least a murmur or grunt”  
Max looked at him, “He didn’t even snore”  
Raf checked his tempreture, there was none. He seemed perfectly healthy.  
Alec started to move and groan.  
Max and Raf smiled as Alec opened his eyes and looked around.  
Raf smiled, “ Hey. How are you feeling.”  
Alec grabbed his head, “Oh my head- I feel like I have been hit by a truck”  
Alec looked at Raf, “Who the fuck are you.”  
Raf laughed and then realized he was serious and looked at Max.  
Alec looked at Max “and who the fuck are you?”  
Raf looked at him, “Dad. Its Raf and Max- You hit your head and Uncle Jace bought you back home.”  
Alec looked at them, His head was banging like a drum. He looked at Raf, “ I am not your Dad”  
Raf looked at Max, Max nodded.“I’ll go get Papa. You call Uncle Jace”  
Alec stood up and then sat back down. Raf looked at him, “I’ll get you some water.”  
Alec looked at him, “Got any Pepsi”  
Jace answered his phone, “How is the big fella”  
Raf whispered, “Um not good. He says his not our dad and he wants Pepsi. Max has gone to get Papa”  
Jace woke straight up. “I am on my way”  
Max vanished in front of Alec and Alec pulled back, “What the fuck was that.”  
Raf looked at him, “what?”  
Alec looked at him, “That kid just disappeared”  
Raf looked at him, “ I think you have concussion. Perhaps you should just rest.”  
Alec looked at him, “Look kid- thanks for all your help but I really have to head off.”  
Alec stood up and became giddy and sat back down feeling the back of his head. The door bell rang and Raf opened it. It was Jace.  
Raf said, “He is really weird and freaked out when Max left. Its not good.”  
Jace walked in and smiled at the writing on his face “Hey man, How are you feeling”  
Alec nodded, “Yeah good, head is killing me.”  
Jace smiled, “You took a big knock to the head”  
Alec looked at me, “So are you the guy who found me?”  
Jace looked at him, “Alec it’s me Jace?”  
Alec looked at him, “Look I don’t know who or what is going on, but you have the wrong guy.”  
Jace looked at Raf and then Alec, “ Oh ok- so who are you?”  
Alec smiled, “I am. My name is. I cant remember”  
Jace looked at him.

Max's timing could not have been worse within seconds Max had Seelie spears pointed at his throat.  
Max put up his hands, “ I am here for Magnus Bane- It is an emergency. I am his son”  
They all stood looking at him.  
Meliorn appeared, “The Queen is in conference and cannot be disturbed”  
Max sighed, “I am not here to see the Queen. I need to speak to Papa, I mean Magnus Bane.Please it is very important. Urgent really.”  
Meliorn looked him up and down, “Are you suggesting that Magnus Bane walk out on the Queen to see you!”  
Max noticed the offence in his voice, “ Can I at least give him a message. Please. I would not be here unless it was necessary.  
Meliorn nodded, “I will deliver your message.”  
Max nodded, “Tell him his son is here and Alexander Lightwood is down”  
Meliorn k new Alexander.His attitude changed, “Is he dead?”  
Max was obviously upset and a little scared, “Not yet. We need-He needs Magnus.Please”  
Meliorn nodded, “I will deliver your message young Bane. Stay.”

The Seelie guards still had their weapons pointed at Max. Max went to move and they stepped closer.  
Max looked at them, “I just want to sit down”.  
The Seelie guards stepped back slightly and allowed Max to sit. It seemed like hours before Magnus appeared.  
“Max, what is wrong.”  
Max hugged Magnus, “Oh Papa, Dad hit his head. He was knocked out and Uncle Jace bought him home when he woke this morning he doesn’t know us. He is different. He asked Raf, who the fuck he was. You need to come home.”  
Magnus nodded, “Lets go”


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus appeared in the lounge room in front of Jace and Raf looking at Alec. He smiled noticising the drawing on Alec's face.

Magnus walked over as Alec was staring at him, “where the fuck did you come from?”  
Jace looked at Magnus as Magnus looked concerned.  
Alec looked at everyone, “Look I do not know what is going on, but I have to go. He stood up and still his head was thumping and his vision blurred as he slumped back down onto the couch.  
Magnus looked at Max, “Has he had any food?”  
Max shook his head.  
Magnus directed Max to make some breakfast.  
Magnus sat beside Alec, “Do you know who I am.”  
Alec shook his head.  
Magnus asked, “Do you know who you are?”  
Alec looked at him, “Of course I know who I am , I just cant remember.”  
Magnus looked around, “ Your name is Alexander Lightwood Bane. We have been together for 20 years and these two boys are our sons and this guy is your brother”  
Alec started to laugh, “Oh this is some kind of Joke hey. I can tell you one thing. I am definitely not their father and I have definitely not been with you for 20 years. I am not gay. Is this some cult shit or ransom thing you guys are into?”  
Everyone caught their breath.  
Magnus looked at him, “ I hate to tell you this, you and I have been together for so long we are actually married.”  
Alec looked at him, “Are you telling me we have had sex”  
Magnus smiled, “so many times and you actually like it”  
Alec shook his head, “I don’t think so.”  
Jace smiled, “I have known you since you were a boy and let me tell you he is the only person you have loved. Ever”  
Alec looked confused, “I think I would remember that. Look I am sorry- I don’t have anything against it-you know love who you want, but you have the wrong guy.”  
Magnus looked at him, “You have a wedding ring on your finger it is the same as mine, It says for eternity-malec”  
Alec took it off and tried to read it, the writing was very small.”Well how do I know you just didn’t plant it along with this whole story.”  
Magnus sighed, “Why would we bother. Whats in it for us. This is a normal apartment. Why would we go to all this trouble. For what? We know who you are. We know you are hurt.”

Magnus looked at him, “Come with me.”  
Alec stood up and winced rubbing the back of his head. Magnus grabbed his hand and Alec pulled away, “Don’t touch me”  
Magnus nodded, “Then follow me.” They walked into the bedroom and Magnus stood in front of the mirror. “Alexander,Look here.”  
Alec looked, “Why have I got writing on my face?”  
Magnus smiled, “Because your sons Max and Raf love you and thought it would be funny.Look in the mirror Alexander. Do you know who you are.”  
Alec shook his head as Magnus opened the closet. “See these clothes, they are all yours. Try them on.”  
Magnus placed a hand in his pocket and pulled out the omamori charm that Alec had given him years ago and handed it to him. “It was the first thing you ever gave me. I always carry it with me. Always”  
Alec ran his finger over it, He did feel something but it was a blur.  
Magnus then opened his draw and handed Alec a picture of the time they took photos in a photo booth in Tokyo.  
Alec looked at the photos, he did look happy, younger but happy. He stared at it and looked at Magnus, “I am sorry, I just don’t remember.”  
Magnus sat next to him, “ Perhaps If I kissed you, you might remember?”  
Alec looked at him, “I think if you kissed me I would throw up”  
Magnus laughed, “ You know I have shown you all these things to help you. I mean you no harm Alexander. I have always loved you. Even when you drive me crazy and we fight, I still love you.”  
Alec looked at him, “Do we fight?”  
Magnus laughed, “Yes we do.Our love always comes through though. You are so good. Your soul so pure and your heart so strong. I have seen you move the very ground you stand on to make things right and that is one of the reasons I love you. How about you close your eyes and I’ll kiss you. The worst that can happen is you throw up.”

Alec looked at him, “Well you have said very nice things, and I do believe that you want to help me. So alright. I will let you kiss me.”

Alec closed his eyes and Magnus ran his hand down Alec’s face, “My Alexander.” He lent in and gently kissed him on the lips and placed his hand on Alec's heart whispering, “Come home Alexander.” as he kissed him again.

Magnus pulled back and Alec cleared his throat, “Um that was a nice kiss, but I am sorry. I still don’t remember.”

Magnus put his head down, he was devastated.

Alec looked at him, “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.If it is any conciliation didn’t throw up.”

Max walked in “breakfast is ready.”  
Magnus looked at Alec, “Maybe once you have some food you will feel better. I will be out soon.”

Magnus sat on the edge of his bed wondering whether this would really be how it ends. Alec simply lost his memory. That would be worse than death. 

Raf passed him the salt, “ Here dad”  
Alec looked at him, “Don’t call me that”  
Raf got up from the table and walked out onto the balcony wiping his eyes. Jace followed him.  
Alec looked at Magnus, “Whats up with him?”  
Magnus drank his coffee, “He is upset because you are very close and that is the only thing he has ever called you.”  
Alec was slowly eating his food, “and whats his name.”  
Magnus looked at him as he had a bite of toast , “That is Raf and that one is Max.”  
Jace stood beside Raf, “Don’t get upset. He honestly cant remember. He will though.”  
Raf wiped his eyes, “What happens if he doesn’t”  
Jace smiled, “He will Raf- sooner or later. And now just think when he does you can hassle him about it for years.”  
Raf laughed. “Did you hear what he said, He doesn’t even remember Papa. How can that be?”  
Jace was just as surprised when he heard Alec say it.  
Raf looked at Jace, “Do you think the demon stole his memory.”  
Jace shook his head, “No I don’t think so. I think the wall may have bruised his brain or something.”  
Alec sat at the table finishing breakfast. Max walked out of the shower in full warlock mark blue with horns.  
Alec looked scared, “What the fuck is that? What are you? I am out of here.”  
Alec moved to the door and collapsed.


End file.
